Arcane Blooded (3.5e Race)
(edited by Katrinna Alexandros) Arcane Blooded The Arcane Blooded race is a race who have had had there innards all replaced with pure manna. This pure manna transfusion has left this race magically superior, but the cost of this superiority is that they have been left more vulnerable to harm from melee attacks. The rumors are that there was a war many years ago and one of the kingdoms created these people to be used as a weapon, but what they did not understand that instead creating a normal constructs with no mind of its own, they created a living constructs, something new. The Arcane blooded would not stand to be treated so, and they left never to be seen again, and the kingdom fell leaving the secret to create them with only their creations. Personality The Arcane Blooded are shy and doesn't trust normal beings, thinking that they will try again to use them for a weapon. They all are able to cast the spell to make another humanoid into them, but will only choose a kind willing magic user. All the memories and class levels are erased, but the personality will stay the same. This is called blooded and can take up to two days and is painful. Physical Description Arcane Blooded are very similar in appearance, except for their blue glowing eyes, and that when they get a cut this glowing blue plasma fills the wound but does not leave it. Other than that they look just like they did before they were blooded. Relations Many of this race tend to hang with other Arcane magical people because of their love of it. Alignment Arcane Blooded are good Religion Any, but mostly those that specialize in arcane or divine Language They speak Common and Draconic, but gain no bonus languages Names They have the same names as their original race to fit in but does not have to be the name prior to being blooded. Racial Traits * * * * * Construct ) * Size::Medium: As medium creatures, Arcane Blooded receive no bonuses or penalties based on size. * Arcane Blooded base land speed is 25 feet Cutting Fear(racial): The Arcane Blooded have a physical weakness to Slashing/piercing weapons, this grants them a -4 penalty to AC against Slashing/piercing attacks, and a -4 penalty to Concentration checks caused by Slashing/piercing. Magical Aptitude (racial): The Arcane Blooded gain double the arcane spells per day a class grants (spells per day that aren't arcane are unaffected) but with this big bonus there is a downfall: When a successful melee attack is made against an Arcane Blooded they must succeed on a concentration check of with a DC of 10+ the damage dealt, or lose the difference in spells per day (the ones lost are determined randomly by the DM),they lose the amount temporarily. since they are so attuned to magic they only have to wait 3/4 less time while resting to regain lost spells per day. Magic sight (Racial): With their entire insides replaced with pure manna, they have developed an uncontrollable sight that forces them to constantly see as if they had the spell detect magic active. Living Construct traits (racial): Features: A living construct derives its Hit Dice, base attack bonus progression, saving throws, and skill points from the class it selects. Traits: A living construct possesses the following traits Unlike other constructs, a living construct has a Constitution score. A living construct does not gain bonus hit points by size but gains (or loses) bonus hit points through a Constitution bonus (or penalty) as with other living creatures. Unlike other constructs, a living construct does not have low-light vision or darkvision. Unlike other constructs, a living construct is not immune to mind-influencing effects. Immunity to poison, sleep effects, paralysis, disease, nausea, fatigue, exhaustion, and energy drain. A living construct cannot heal damage naturally. Unlike other constructs, living constructs are subject to critical hits, effects requiring a Fort save, death from massive damage, nonlethal damage, stunning, ability damage, ability drain, and death effects or necromancy effects. Unlike other constructs, a living construct can use the run action. Living constructs can be affected by spells that target living creatures as well as by those that target constructs. Damage dealt to a living construct can be healed by a cure light wounds spell or a repair light damage spell, for example, and a living construct is vulnerable to a harm spell. However, spells from the healing subschool provide only half effect to a living construct. A living construct responds slightly differently from other living creatures when reduced to 0 hit points. A living construct with 0 hit points is disabled, just like a living creature. He can only take a single move action or standard action in each round, but strenuous activity does not risk further injury. When his hit points are less than 0 and greater than -10, a living construct is inert. He is unconscious and helpless, and he cannot perform any actions. However, an inert living construct does not lose additional hit points unless more damage is dealt to him, as with a living creature that is stable. Can be raised or resurrected. Does not need to eat, sleep, or breathe, but can still benefit from the effects of consumable spells and magic items such as heroes' feast and potions. Does not need to sleep, but must rest for 8 hours before preparing spells. * Automatic Languages: Common, Draconic * Bonus Languages: None * Favored Class: * Level Adjustment: 0 * Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::1 Vital Statistics As ageless, Construct, Arcane Blooded can start at any age, including zero, do not age, and have equal height and 20% more weight than the Medium-size Humanoid race they are patterned after. |} ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race